What a Night
by caramelhae
Summary: Will yakin seratus persen bila alam semesta positif berkonspirasi untuk mempermainkannya, sebab lagi-lagi ia terjebak di tengah-tengah badai bersama si perempuan yang mulutnya sangat, sangat ingin ia lakban itu.
Petir menggelegar buas dan angin berderu kencang seolah berlomba menunjukkan dominasi atas pulau-pulau bersekat laut-laut sempit yang meringkuk pasrah di bawah cengkeraman cuaca. Kaki-kaki hujan menghantam permukaan bumi dengan bunyi derapnya yang lebih berisik dari muntahan peluru machine gun.

Sudah dua jam kawasan Sunshine Islands dijajah oleh badai ganas, dan sudah dua jam pula Will terjebak di rumah berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu ini, yang dindingnya sesekali berderak terkena lemparan benda-benda yang terbawa angin. Will khawatir bila rumah sederhana ini bakal copot akibat amukan angin—tetapi yang paling membuatnya cemas adalah sesosok (mayat) perempuan berambut cokelat yang sedari tadi betah sekali di alam mimpi.

 _Bangunlah, Chelsea. Bila mau mati, setidaknya jangan di hadapanku, nanti aku kerepotan jadi saksi._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Harvest Moon (c) Natsume**. No copyright law infringment intended.

 ** _Sequel "What a Lady"_**

Oke lupakan soal pernyataan kalo saya nggak bakal nulis cerita beginian lagi, karena nyatanya jari saya terlalu gatel buat gak nulis cerita WillSea yang beginian. Well, rata-rata OTP saya yang lain tuh somplak dan susah diseriusin sih (contoh: BossHime dari SKET Dance dan WakaSeo dari GSNK), jadi memang pada dasarnya pair suci ala cinderella story ini emang cuma menunggu waktu buat dibeginiin :"D

 **Warn:** Rate (masih) T+++. hal yang aneh tolong iyain aja. tambah amburegeul dari kemaren-dan ah, eyd, eyd itu apa. common sense itu apa.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

 **.: What a (Damned) Destiny**

Jadi, ceritanya, tadi siang bolong, Will yang tengah berada di Volcano Island untuk bekerja dan mengamati lapangan (padahal aslinya cuma bengang-bengong memandangi laut dan lava), bertemu dengan Chelsea yang hendak pergi menambang. Memahami kebutuhan finansial si peternak muda yang memang menuntutnya untuk ngesot mencari uang ke sana-sini dengan berbagai cara, Will hanya bisa menyemangati Chelsea yang punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk tambang.

Chelsea itu satu gen dengan wonder woman, jadi Will merasa tak perlu khawatir. Tetapi ... setelah tiga jam berlalu, perempuan itu tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan juga. Padahal sudah gerimis, dan bila ramalan cuaca by Master Taro tak keliru, sebentar lagi badai akan mengamuk. Will sontak panik. Apakah Chelsea terlalu semangat menggali sampai-sampai mencapai inti bumi dan tak bisa kembali lagi? Atau dia diculik hantu bawah tanah? Will menepis seluruh asumsi irasional tersebut dan memutuskan bila ada satu kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal: perempuan itu kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan di dalam tambang.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, si pirang itu pun melesat memasuki tambang, menyusuri satu per satu tangga yang pada akhirnya membawanya pada lantai di mana Chelsea terkapar mengenaskan bak gembel digusur petugas keamanan.

Will, dengan segala kejantanan dan kekerenannya, menggendong Chelsea dengan bridal style (sebenarnya dia ingin menyeret perempuan itu seperti karung beras saja, tapi berhubung itu sangat tidak gentleman, tak ia lakukan). Dengan posisi gendong ala pengantin baru tersebut, Will membawa tubuh compang-camping Chelsea keluar tambang yang gelap dan pengap, mengangkutnya via speedboat Kirk, berlari-lari dramatis di atas jalan batako Verdure Island, hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah kecil Chelsea di Ranch Island.

(Untuk beberapa saat yang mendebarkan, Will merasa seperti hero-hero di film Hollywood yang sering ditontonnya.)

Will pun meletakkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas tempat tidur. Urusan selesai? Tentu tidak. Sekarang Will ketar-ketir memikirkan apakah tindakan yang mesti ia lakukan selanjutnya, melihat keadaan Chelsea yang tak lebih baik dari korban perang; wajah dan baju coreng-moreng oleh tanah, bau keringat serta lava menguar dari badan, serta kesadaran yang tak kunjung pulih. Haruskah Will memandikannya? Atau memberi napas buatan?

Berhubung lelaki itu cukup waras (dan bukan penjahat kelamin), maka ia menunggu saja sampai peternak itu terbangun dengan sendirinya. Tapi tetap saja Will khawatir, sebab dada perempuan itu tak menunjukkan gerakan kembang-kempis pertanda pernapasan yang kentara. Bagaimana kalau peternak itu tak pernah terbangun lagi? Apakah Will akan menjadi saksi kasus kematian? Apakah Will akan dijebloskan ke penjara karena dianggap tak becus dalam menyelamatkan nyawa temannya sendiri?

Intinya, si keturunan kesekian keluarga Regison itu paranoid setengah mati.

Will hendak mencari bantuan keluar, tetapi tepat saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu—

 _JDEEERR._

—petir menggelegar, membuat Will berjengit, diikuti deru angin dan derap kaki-kaki hujan yang bersahutan secara membabi buta. Dari jendela, Will bisa melihat pohon-pohon yang bergoyang hebat seakan-akan bisa tercabut dari tanah kapan saja.

Will tertawa getir dalam hati. Rasanya seperti deja vu saja. Oke, positif, alam semesta pasti berkonspirasi untuk mempermainkannya, sebab, lagi-lagi dia terjebak berduaan di tenga-tengah badai bersama (si kunyuk) Chelsea. Uhuk, kalau terjebak bareng perempuan manis sih boleh saja, tapi sayangnya, ini si cewek yang mulutnya sangat ingin Will sumpal dengan lakban!

Si pirang tampan itu nyaris salto di tempat. _Oke, William, tarik napas, embuskan. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengutuk keadaan. Ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan, yakni si pemilik rumah yang masih bobok cantik dan entah kapan bakal terbangun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepi juga sendirian begini ..._

Will pun duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Chelsea sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari gusar, tegangnya mengalahkan seorang suami yang harap-harap cemas menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Setelah beberapa saat penantian yang mendebarkan, si rambut cokelat itu pun terbangun. Perlahan, Chelsea bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Sambil memegangi kepala berbalut bandana merah usangnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati sekeliling. Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Will yang tersenyum lega.

Segera, Will menjelaskan prahara yang membawa mereka sampai di situasi ini—secara singkat, jelas, dan sedikit dibumbui kesan heroik—pada Chelsea yang masih agak bego karena baru terbangun.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba perempuan berambut cokelat itu tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "... Selama aku tak sadar tadi, kau tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, seperti mengintip isi lemariku untuk mengetahui motif pakaian dalamku, kan?"

Will langsung ingin membenturkan kepala si tengil itu supaya pingsan lagi dan tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu sekalian.

.

.

.

 **.: A Fine Young Man's Little Worry**

"Oke, aku mau mandi dulu!" seru Chelsea santai. Kemudian dengan mimik serius, ia mewanti-wanti sosok lain yang berada di rumahnya, "Jangan mengintip, lho, Will."

"Uh-hm," gumam Will, yang duduk bersilang kaki di kursi kayu dekat tempat tidur, sibuk membolak-balik halaman koran (yang entah didapat Chelsea dari mana); mata birunya tak lepas dari tulisan yang tercetak di sana.

Chelsea menyambar handuk dari gantungan, memasuki kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya sampai berdebum. Will masih duduk anteng membaca koran. Sejurus kemudian, kepala Chelsea nongol dari balik pintu, memperingati lagi, "Beneran lho, jangan mengintip."

Tangan Will meremas koran, emosinya tersulut. "Memangnya kaupikir aku ini lelaki macam apa!?"

Entah memang masa bodoh atau sok-sokan tak acuh dengan suara kecipak air dari kamar mandi sana, Will tampaknya tertarik sekali dengan artikel tentang mekanika mesin kincir air di pangkuannya. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, fokusnya tersebut terpecah oleh teriakan histeris Chelsea dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ga-gawaaaat!" pekiknya histeris seakan-akan diserang kecoa terbang.

Will terlonjak, lalu berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu kamar mandi. "Kenapa? Ada luka parah di tubuhmu akibat jatuh di tambang tadi?" tanyanya pada sosok di balik sana.

"Aku …" suara Chelsea terdengar malu-malu, "lupa membawa pembalut ke dalam sini."

… Kampret. Will gondok selama beberapa detik.

"Haloooo, jangan diam saja. Cepat ambilkan, di dalam laci dekat tempat tidur," kini suaranya memerintah; nada malu-malu tadi cuma akting belaka, rupanya.

William Terry Louis Jonathan dan seterusnya, anggota keluarga terhormat Regison. Status: galau maksimal.

 _DOR DOR_. Yang di sebelah sana mulai anarkis. "Cepat ambilkan atau aku keluar cuma dengan memakai handuk! Dalam hitungan ketiga! Tiga—dua—sa—"

"IYA, IYA, SIAP LAKSANAKAN, NONA BESAR!" Will langsung pontang-panting menuju laci yang menyimpan barang krusial (terkutuk) tersebut. Lalu, sambil memejamkan mata sekuat tenaga, lelaki inosen itu menyerahkan satu pak benda yang mirip tisu tersebut melalui sedikit celah pintu yang dibuka.

.

"Aku tidak murni lagi, hiks."—William Terry Louis Andrew Carr-ah lupakan! Status: ingin berubah jadi butiran rempeyek.

.

.

.

 **.: Her Baby's Name**

"Eh?" Will memelototi buku referensi daftar nama untuk anak beserta artinya yang disodorkan Chelsea tepat ke depan wajahnya. "Kenapa ... kau menyuruhku membuat nama?"

"Astaga, Will," Chelsea menutup mulut dengan tangan, sok dramatis, "kau tak ingat dengan apa yang kita lakukan waktu itu di kapalmu, di tengah-tengah badai, berduaan?"

Will pasang tampang datar sedatar talenan. "Aku baru tahu bila tidur bersebelahan di sofa bisa menyebabkan kehamilan," setelah mengatakannya, lelaki itu langsung blushing seperti gadis SMP yang keceplosan menyatakan perasaan pada lelaki idaman, entah bagian mana yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Heee," Chelsea menyeringai, "kalau begitu, apakah yang bisa menyebabkan kehamilan?"

 _Nah, as expected from the mother of devil_. Will menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Oke, William, kau bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Kau gentleman sejati, kau tidak boleh menyerah, hore!_ "Kehamilan adalah buah yang benihnya berasal dari rasa cinta antara dua orang yang telah bersumpah untuk menjadi bagian satu sama lain seumur hidup mereka," jelasnya dengan ekspresi khidmat.

Chelsea mengangguk-angguk. Will bersiap-siap atas serangan lanjutan, instingnya mengatakan bila Chelsea bakal mendesaknya lagi dengan pertanyaan semacam, "Terus apa yang mesti dilakukan dua orang itu agar bisa menghasilkan buah?", namun nyatanya, perempuan bermulut ampas itu hanya diam memandangi Will lurus-lurus. Kemudian bibirnya terbuka untuk menyuarakan kalimat yang sangat jauh dari praduga will, "Kalau begitu ... menurutmu, apakah kita bisa jadi dua orang itu?"

Will mengerjap-ngerjap, diam memroses maknanya selama beberapa detik, lalu terperanjat hebat, "Kau ... barusan bertanya apakah kita berdua bisa melakukan ini dan itu!?"

Kening Chelsea langsung mengernyit, hidungnya mengkerut jijik. "Idih, Will, kau … ternyata orang yang berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tak menyangka."

"Kenapa malah aku!?"

.

"Cepat pilihkan nama. Untuk bayi sapiku yang akan melahirkan beberapa hari lagi, ngomong-ngomong. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

 _Yang pikirannya aneh-aneh itu siapa coba._

.

.

.

 **.: Kabe-don, Hooray!**

Will tak tahan dengan dominasi Chelsea. Dia lelaki jantan. Dia bukan masokis. Dia tak tahan disudutkan melulu. Maka, dengan penuh determinasi, ia mendorong Chelsea hingga tubuh perempuan itu terpojok di dinding. _Tap_. Dengan kedua tangan, Will memerangkap tubuh mungil yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahunya itu.

Di tengah-tengah kungkungan dinding dan dada bidang Will, Chelsea meringkuk ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya melebar seolah meminta ampun kepada sosok maskulin yang mendominasinya tersebut.

—Ekspektasinya begitu. Namun, realita tidaklah seindah angan-angan.

Sepasang mata biru Will memandangi Chelsea intens, niatnya ingin terlihat seperti singa yang memojokkan biri-biri—tapi apa daya, wajahnya tak tercipta untuk menampilkan ekspresi buaya darat. Malah-malah, ia terlihat seperti bocah ingusan yang ngotot minta permennya dikembalikan. Lelaki itu tak ubahnya kambing yang sok-sokan berdiri gagah di hadapan dinosaurus. Btw, Chelsea itu mirip dinosaurus jenis Compsognatus, kecil tapi ganas—oke tidak penting.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata kau sangat agresif, eh, pangeran?" Chelsea mendongak mantap, mata birunya berkilap, tertantang. "Kita lihat seberapa besar nyalimu itu."

Lalu, adegan kabe-don yang populer di anime shoujo dan drama korea itu malah berubah jadi kontes pelotot-pelototan. Jarak antara dua wajah terpaut kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter. Dari dua pasang mata berwarna biru nyaris identik, terpancar kilat-kilat persaingan, tak ada yang sudi mengalah.

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

"…."

"…."

 _Tik tok tik tok_ —suara detak jam.

 _Ck ck ck ck_ —bunyi cicak yang menonton dari langit-langit.

 _Deg deg deg deg_ —degup jantung entah siapa.

"Ah, sudah, hentikan!" Pada akhirnya, Will-lah yang mundur duluan. Ia menarik tubuh mundur, lalu berjongkok sambil memegangi wajahnya yang saking overheat-nya bila telur ditaruh di sana bakal langsung matang. Mulutnya komat-kamit menggumamkan, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku ayah, aku telah melakukan tindakan yang tak patut—"

"Pffft, hahahahaha! Kau ini ternyata cuma kasanova di mulut, eh?" Chelsea tergelak memegangi perutnya bagai menonton stand up comedy terlucu sealam semesta. Setelah puas tertawa hingga sesak, ia berkata lagi, "Bila menyangkut kontak langsung, ternyata kau payah banget! Duh, manisnya ... aku jadi ingin mencubitimu."

Will masih berjongkok suram. "Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah menemui Nathan dan bertanya apakah dia membuka praktek pengakuan dosa."

.

.

.

 **.: A Precious Thing**

Will sedang mengubek-ubek koleksi buku di rak Chelsea ketika benda nista itu tertangkap indera penglihatannya. DVD _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Demi rambut Taro, kenapa benda rawan ini bisa terselip di sini!?

Menyadari bila film semacam itu dan sesosok perempuan yang sedang berada dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh meter darinya itu bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus, Will maunya pura-pura tak tahu saja. Namun naas, Chelsea keburu menyadari temuan Will tersebut. Wadah DVD itu pun disambarnya, lalu ditatapnya sambil memasang raut sedih. "Sayang sekali, di sini tidak ada DVD player. Kau pasti sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menonton ini bersamaku, kan?"

Will _sweatdrop_. "Sepertinya yang kecewa itu kau deh."

Chelsea tersenyum miring, membuat alarm tanda bahaya Will berbunyi nyaring. "Ah, dari rautmu saat melihatnya, kau pasti sudah menontonnya, kan, pangeran?"

Will lantas mengelak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak, tontonanku cuma Minions dan Rapunzel, hahahaha!"

Benar-benar meyakinkan.

Chelsea menggeleng prihatin. "Sebagai _smooth talker,_ ternyata kau tak pandai berbohong, ya?"

Mata Will mengerling jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, kemudian ia mendapat ide untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengangkat tema _hei ayo makan malam_ , tetapi sayangnya Chelsea terdesain sebagai makhluk yang fokusnya tak gampang buyar (terkhusus menyangkut topik rated M).

"Jadi ... bagaimana menurutmu, jalan ceritanya?" Chelsea mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Will. Ketika Will mengangkat wajahnya, matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang netra biru yang berkilat jahil sekaligus penasaran, dan ah, jangan lupakan seringai setannya itu.

Will menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Oke, William, jangan kalah dengan cewek tengil macam dia. Kau adalah pembicara ulung yang pandai membuat wanita tersipu, bukannya malah dipojokkan oleh cewek songong macam dia, ingat?_

Si pirang itu pun tersenyum setampan mungkin, meski tak bercermin ia yakin wajahnya pasti tak kalah dengan si ganteng Jack Frost. Kemudian dengan telunjuk dan jempol, ia menjepit dagu Chelsea sambil berkata, "Apa pun itu, yang pasti film itu tidak cocok dengan perempuan manis seperti dirimu, Nona. Bila kau berkenan, akan kurekomendasikan beberapa judul film yang patut ditonton oleh bunga secantik dirimu."

"…."

"…."

Hening, hening, hening beberapa detik sebelum keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah ke arah berbeda.

Wajah Will memerah sampai ubun-ubun. Oke, menyanjung perempuan memang makanannya sehari-hari, tetapi yang tadi itu—memalukan sekali! Apa-apaan ini, baru kali ini jantung Will berdebar kencang hanya karena melantunkan pujian pada lawan jenis. Apakah mentalnya telah berubah jadi mental heroine shoujo manga karena kebanyakan menonton Frozen!?

Sementara Will terjebak dalam alam pikiran paniknya sendiri, Chelsea buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik. Lalu perempuan itu berjalan pelan ke ujung ruangan. Will mendongak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata … memastikan bila rona merah yang menjalar sampai telinga Chelsea itu bukanlah ilusi.

Will seketika terpana. _Jadi … di balik sikap slengeannya, Chelsea ini pada dasarnya tetaplah perempuan yang manis, ya?_

Di sudut ruangan sana, Chelsea membuka kotak penyimpanan alatnya, mengeluarkan tali tambang dan kapak dengan ekspresi bangga. Dengan riang ia berbalik badan dan memamerkan kedua benda (yang bisa digunakan untuk bermacam-macam hal, mulai dari yang biasa hingga abnormal) itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Kita memang tak bisa menontonnya, tapi kita bisa mempraktekkannya!"

(Ralat. Cecunguk satu ini sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya.)

 _OHOK_. Will tersedak. "Yang benar saja! Mau melakukan BDSM di sini!? Lagi pula, seram sekali, memakai kapak!" buru-buru will membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hahaha!" Chelsea terkekeh jahanam. "Hoo, tidak mau di sini, berarti di tempat lain tak masalah, ya? Oke, simpan itu dalam daftar rencana."

"… Hei, bagaimana kalau kapak itu kautelan saja?"

Will lelah.

.

.

.

 **.: A Girl's Little Secret**

Koleksi buku Chelsea ternyata di luar dugaan Will. Dari pola pikir dan omongannya yang serba plusplus itu, Will kira rak Chelsea dipenuhi buku suci semacam eksiklopedia sistem reproduksi, _the compilation of dirty jokes: gold edition, or something like that._

Nyatanya, yang terpampang di depan matanya adalah berbagai judul novel romantis—dan diselingi satu-dua novel detektif. Di rak bagian atas, ada buku-buku panduan peternakan dan pertanian. Sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membaca cerita fiksi, Will pun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tentang tata cara pembudidayaan ternak. Buku itu lecek dan terlipat sana-sini, tanda sering dibaca. Juga ada banyak sobekan-sobekan notes yang ditempel di halaman-halamannya, membuat Will tersenyum simpul. _Pekerja keras, eh, dia itu?_

Saat will hendak mengembalikan buku tersebut ke rak, pandangannya tersedot oleh sebuah buku bersampul warna-warni yang menarik perhatiannya. Lantas, tanpa banyak pertimbangan, diambilnya buku bercover norak tersebut. Judulnya _Dating Cafe_. Hm, apakah ini semacam buku simulasi kencan?

Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Will pun memulai dari halaman satu, dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat mendapati tulisan tangan mengisi halaman berhias bunga-bunga tersebut, alih-alih teks cetak. _Jadi ... ini buku diari?_ _Oke, seorang gentleman tak patut melanggar pribadi orang lain, terutama perempuan, jadi kau harus menutupnya segera_ —itu sih, perintah otaknya. Nyatanya, matanya tetap bergerilya nakal menyusuri huruf demi huruf yang membentuk kata tersebut.

.

 _Dia lelaki yang menyebalkan. Wajahnya tampan, tapi sifatnya membuatku kesal. Pujian yang diungkapkannya padaku sama sekali tak membuatku terkesan, karena hei, dia mengatakan itu pada TIAP perempuan yang ditemuinya, kan? Kalau begitu, apa istimewanya? Makanya, aku lebih suka kalau dia berbicara lepas padaku, tanpa embel-embel sopan santun atau apalah itu._

Will membelalak. Ini...?

Tak sanggup menahan luapan rasa penasaran yang membanjiri dada, Will beranjak ke halaman selanjutnya.

 _Hari ini dia aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa lepas! Yah, untuk mendapatkannya, aku mesti mengatakan hal yang agak konyol sih ... tapi tetap saja, aku senang karena—_

 _GREP_. buku itu direnggut cepat oleh tangan lain. Will mendongak dengan gerakan patah-patah bak robot, lalu berjengit. Oh-oh, chelsea sudah selesai BAB rupanya.

Sang pemilik rumah menggeram, rambut cokelatnya berkibar mengerikan (mengingatkan Will pada tokoh Kushina dari komik ninja tertentu), matanya membara seperti bos final game RPG, lengkap dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh. Oke, ini aneh. Padahal Chelsea selama ini sering asal seruduk privasi Will (seperti bertanya di manakah koleksi majalah anu Will dan menertawakan motif boxer-nya) tetapi kenapa semarah ini ketika giliran Will yang menginvasi miliknya?

Meski ingin komplain atas ketidakadilan tersebut, tetap saja, Will kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat seorang perempuan marah. "Maaf, maafkan aku!" teriakan apologinya berpadu dengan deru badai di luar sana.

Dengan langkah terhentak dan buku jurnal pribadi di dekapan, Chelsea berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Lantas, ia taruh buku tersebut di bawah tumpukan pakaian dalam berwarna-warninya. Lalu ia berbalik dan mengedipkan mata pada Will, rautnya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sekarang kau boleh mengambilnya kalau memang penasaran."

"Tidak sudi!"

.

.

.

 **.: A Fair Exchange**

Lalu, setelah chaos tersebut, mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa dalam hening yang canggung. Pada Chelsea yang bersandar di sofa sambil memandangi langit-langit, Will mencuri-curi pandang. _Lirik, lirik, lirik._

Chelsea menyadarinya dan bertanya sambil lalu, "Kenapa lihat-lihat? Mau mengajakku melakukan BDSM di sini?"

"Bukan, hoi! Lupakan soal BDSM!" tiba-tiba, sebaris kalimat terlintas di benak Will. _Hari ini dia aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa lepas! Yah, untuk mendapatkannya, aku mesti mengatakan hal yang agak konyol sih ... tapi tetap saja, aku senang karena_ —LANJUTANNYA APA?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Will, Chelsea berkata, "Hei ... yang tadi itu ... memang tulisanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum santai. "Aku mau saja membiarkanmu membaca keseluruhannya, asal aku mendapat imbalan yang seimbang."

"... Maksudmu?"

"Buku harianmu!"

"Eh?"

"Tunjukkan buku harianmu padaku," tangan Chelsea terulur pada Will, "seandainya isinya memuaskan, aku akan menunjukkan milikku."

"Memuaskan dalam hal apa?"

"Ya, setidaknya tulislah satu-dua pikiran kotor atau _mimpi mendebarkan_ mu di dalamnya," senyum setan terulas, "aku penasaran dengan apa yang tersembunyi di balik tampang berkilaumu itu."

"Ha ha ha ha," Will tertawa garing. "Nah, misalnya kau membaca buku harianku, tetapi ternyata tidak memuaskan?"

"Ya, lupakan saja. Tak akan kuberi buku harianku."

"Hm, terdengar seolah kau ingin mencuri privasiku."

Chelsea tak menjawab lagi setelah itu.

Will mengamati Chelsea lewat sudut mata, untuk beberapa saat, ia menemukan helai-helai cokelat, yang berkilat terkena pantulan lampu di langit-langit, sebagai unsur fisik yang cukup atraktif. Tampak samping wajah perempuan itu lumayan mengesankan, dengan profil muka yang tak boros namun tetap khas untuk diingat. Mata birunya, ah, berhubung Will sendiri bermata biru, maka ia menaruh apresiasi lebih pada orang-orang bermata biru. Tetapi mata Chelsea berbeda; seperti safir yang tersembunyi di dasar gua, menunggu sosok yang tepat untuk menemukan dan memolesnya jadi batu mahal berkilauan ….

… Intinya Will mengakui kalau tampang Chelsea manis. Harap maklum, bahasa Will memang terkadang agak ruwet. Ya, Chelsea manis ... selama mulut(super manis)nya itu ia tutup rapat-rapat. Yeah, seperti kata pepatah, _don't judge the book by its cover._

Well, mengenyampingkan fakta kalau dia ini si pribadi kelewat terbuka yang tak mengenal fungsi filter mulut, dia tetap perempuan. Makhluk yang menyimpang banyak rahasia; yang tak bisa diukur kedalaman relung hatinya.

Will tersenyum simpul, meresapi perenungan singkatnya. _Mungkin nanti, perlahan-lahan, akan tiba waktu di mana aku bisa memahami sosok di sampingku ini secara sepenuhnya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan saja seperti ini._

.

.

.

 **.: Chit-Chat**

Yang terjadi selanjutnya selanjutnya adalah saat-saat langka di mana Chelsea bisa diajak membicarakan topik normal tanpa menyinggung hal yang aneh-aneh. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal, mulai dari hasil panen, harga kapal pesiar Will, hewan liar di Animal Island, serta festival kembang api beberapa hari lagi.

Selama jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa memicu otak M-rated-nya, Chelsea ini aman-aman saja untuk diajak mengobrol—Will menanamkan itu dalam benaknya

"Kautahu, Will, ekspresi Elliot saat melihat tubuh seksi Julia yang berbalut bikini saat kami bermain di pantai beberapa hari lalu sungguhlah sesuatu!" sepasang netra safir Chelsea berkerlapan seakan sedang fangirling boyband favorit. "Coba deh, bayangkan pikiran-pikiran macam apa yang berseliweran di balik wajah polosnya itu, hahaha! Tapi sumpah, milik Julia itu benar-benar wow. G-cup, lho. G-cup! Entah bagaimana rasanya seandainya milikku sebesar itu—ah, pasti memberatkan sewaktu bekerja. Hei, tunggu, kenapa kau malah memandangi dadaku seperti itu? Penasaran ukurannya? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu bila kau berhasil memecahkan teka-teki yang kuberi ini—"

Yah ... Chelsea tetaplah Chelsea.

.

.

.

 **.: A Deep Slumber (2)**

Di sela-sela acara mengobrol mereka yang tampaknya akan segera berakhir, terlihat dari keduanya yang sedari tadi bergantian menguap, Chelsea berkata dengan nada mengeluh, "Aku tak akan bisa tidur. Bisa-bisa kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar merangkul bahuku sewaktu aku terlelap nanti."

Will tersenyum keki. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa ikat tangan dan kakiku supaya keamananmu terjamin, _nona yang takut di apa-apakan_ ," oh wow si pangeran sudah pintar sarkasme rupanya.

Chelsea pasang raut shock sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan. "... Ternyata kau benar-benar masokis, Will."

Ah, kapak sama tali tadi mana coba, sepertinya Will tertarik untuk menjadikannya alat pembunuhan.

Yah … ujung-ujungnya, setelah sesi bercerita yang tidak dalam-dalam amat (dan entah berkualitas atau tidak) selama sekian puluh menit, rasa kantuk tetaplah membuat dua makhluk itu tak berdaya. Chelsea-lah yang pertama kali lelap, kali ini kepalanya tanpa basa-basi dan permisi, bersandar anteng di bahu Will.

 _Apanya yang tak bisa tidur, hah? ... Ngomong-ngomong, rambutnya wangi shampoo stroberi.  
_

.

.

.

 **.: A Different Morning (2)**

Ketika kesadaran Chelsea perlahan terbit, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah aroma harum yang membuat hidungnya kembang-kempis.

 _Tuk_. Tepat saat suara piring bertemu permukaan meja terdengar, ia membuka matanya. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap, ditatapnya sepiring _pancake_ yang uapnya masih mengepul, berikut sang penyaji yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, eh, Nona?"

Chelsea menghapus sisa iler di sudut mulut sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berserakan. "Mm, pagi, pangeran."

Will menepuk pahanya yang berbalut celana bahan putih dengan gerakan—err, menggoda? Seduktif? "Bantalnya empuk, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek dan seringai. Ya, ya, seringai yang tampak alien di wajah tampan _everlasting charming_ -nya itu.

Chelsea mengangguk santai, tak terpengaruh. "Yup, sangat nyaman," ia meregangkan sendi-sendinya, "wah, sudah lama aku tak tidur selelap ini. Terima kasih, ya, teman tidur."

Will kicep, lalu meradang dan menuding Chelsea dengan garpu di genggaman. "Hei, kau ini, setidaknya malu-malulah sedikit!" —Chelsea tak tahu bila lelaki itu butuh tiga puluh menit mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya dengan gaya yang oh-sangat-tidak-Will-sekali tadi.

.

.

.

 **.: A Good Morning Kiss by Her**

Sampai sejauh ini, percakapan makan pagi mereka masih normal. Sebuah keajaiban.

Chelsea meregangkan sendi bahunya. "Ah, sepertinya tanganku agak terkilir. Berarti aku tak bisa banyak-banyak mencangkul atau mengapak tunggul pohon. Mm, kalau begitu, hari ini aku mau memancing saja!" perempuan itu melayangkan tatapan pada alat pancing yang bersandar di pojokan, Will mengikutinya.

Melihat alat penangkap ikan itu, mata Will langsung berbinar. "Warna dan bentuknya mengingatkanku pada stik golf yang sering kumainkan dulu."

Chelsea tampak antusias. Sambil mengunyah pancake, ia berseru, "Waaah, aku baru tahu kau bisa bermain golf! Ah, iya, golf kan permainan orang kaya, duh, bodohnya aku. Tahu tidak, dulu waktu masih SMP, aku sering diajak main golf, gratis, di tempat temanku yang ayahnya merupakan pemilik lapangan golf. Seru sekali, aku suka," ucapnya sambil mengambil sebotol sirup untuk dituangkan sebagai toping.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan ayo main di lapangan golf pribadi milik keluargaku," ajak Will—sama sekali tidak bermaksud pamer kok, sumpah.

"Benarkah? Wah, pangeran memang baik hati, haha!" Chelsea girang segirang-girangnya bocah yang diajak ke Disneyland. Saking excited-nya, dia sampai melupakan niatnya untuk menuangkan sirup ke atas pancake. Dia malah berdiri sambil mengangkat botolnya, matanya tertutup rapat seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Sebentar, aku agak lupa cara mengayunkan stik golf," lalu sejurus kemudian, botol sirup itu ia ayunkan seperti stik golf, bagian lubangnya yang terbuka terarah tepat ke will.

 _BYUUUR_.

"… C-Chelsea ... kenapa kau menyiramku?"

Will benar-benar basah—dalam artian literal. Rambut kuningnya bersimbah cairan lengket warna oranye, membuat kepalanya terlihat seperti pancake kuning bersiram sirup maple.

.

.

.

 **.: Can I Sink Myself into the Deepest Sea?**

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" Chelsea meminta maaf dengan tulus. Mana mungkin Will tega merajuk akibat ketidaksengajaan tersebut, sehingga ia langsung memberi maaf. Toh, bajunya cuma terkena sedikit, dan Chelsea mengizinkannya membilas kepala di kamar mandinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Will, "badai semalam pasti membuat peternakanmu berantakan, kan? Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk membereskannya?" sudah disiram, masih menawarkan pertolongan—sungguh kandidat husbando yang perfecto.

Si bandana merah mengangguk. "Tentu aku butuh bantuan, tetapi tenang, sebentar lagi Mark bakal datang kok."

"Oh," Will manggut-manggut, "kau sangat dekat dengan Mark, ya?"

"Pada dasarnya dia sering memintaku mengajarkannya ini dan itu—maksudku hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan peternakan, bukan ini dan itu yang ada di kepalamu, oke. Dan yah, terkadang bila kepepet, aku sering memanfaatkannya sebagai asisten, hehe."

Chelsea menguak pintu rumah kayu yang menaungi mereka berdua semalaman dan berjalan keluar, Will mengekori. Mereka langsung disambut oleh sesosok lelaki berbaju _overall biru_. Panjang umur.

"Halo, Chelsea!" sapa pemuda bertopi _snapback_ itu. "Badai semalam parah sekali, ya? Makanya, aku langsung ke sini pagi-pagi, karena kau pasti butuh bantuan untuk membereskan—" ucapannya terhenti tatkala mendapati sosok lain di belakang sang peternak idolanya. "W-Will...?"

Melihat mata mark yang melebar penuh prasangka dan tanda tanya, Chelsea buru-buru menjelaskan, "Yah, jadi kaulihat sendiri, kami berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama selama badai berlangsung, melakukan ini dan itu. Seru pokoknya, hahaha!"

Will merasa kalau penjelasan Chelsea tadi malah bikin situasi makin ruwet.

Setelah menimang-nimang selama beberapa detik, Mark mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum penuh pemahaman. Ia lalu memandangi Will yang rambutnya basah, samar-samar tercium aroma shampoo stroberi khas Chelsea.

Bagus. Bagus. Demi dada Harvest Goddess, Will sangat, sangat tidak ingin gosip miring beredar di kepulauan yang kecil ini. Bakal mati dia bila rumor panas itu sampai ke telinga Regis, lalu pamannya itu menyampaikannya pada orangtuanya. Bisa-bisa ia didepak dari keluarga Regison karena dianggap mengkhianati segala didikan ayahnya tentang cara menjadi pria idaman para calon mertua yang menjunjung tinggi akhlak dan budi pekerti. Bila itu sampai terjadi, bisa-bisa dia menggembel di jalanan dan hidup melarat sampai modar.

Will, yang kepalanya mumet karena mendadak banyak pikiran, buru-buru meluruskan, "Tidak, tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan—"

 _Farmer wannabe_ yang tinggal di inn itu pun mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir. "Tenang, di tempat asalku, aku terkenal sebagai si terpercaya yang pandai dalam menjaga rahasia ... mungkin, sih."

Will mengacak rambut kuningnya frustasi, tampak ingin meledak karena stres. "Jangan pakai 'mungkin'! Lagipula, ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan! Percayalaaah!"

Pagi itu, teriakan desperate sang keturunan kesekian keluarga terhormat Regison—yang lebih dahsyat dari badai semalam—berkumandang menyapa segala penjuru Ranch Island.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
